Need you now
by H.R.E.R
Summary: It is a sonfic, based on the song "need you now" by Lady Antebellum. please review!


**I own nothing from here, the characters are from J.K Rowling and the song is from Lady Antebellum. **

**NEED YOU NOW**

_Pictures perfect memories, _

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause _

_I can't fight it any more_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time. _

Marlene was in her bed, with all her make up ruin by the tears and her voice was broken just like her heart, he had promised her she wouldn't be like all the other girls he dated, he wouldn't leave her after a couple of days, but indeed he did.

She had liked him since first year but they never went on dates for fear to ruin their friendship, but now it was all messed up. They both loved each other but despite being Gryffindors they weren't brave enough to admit it.

It was the first time she loved someone so much, and the first time she was heartbroken. And even he wouldn't confess it it was also the first time he felt love, all the other girl, all of them, were like hobbies to him. But Marlene was different and he was too scared to admit it.

All the photos she had of both of them since first year were broken and all over the floor. She was angry at him because right after she confess him she loved him and how much she wanted to feel other way but she couldn't he lied to her telling her he felt the same way, and all he wanted was another girl to have fun with- or that is what she thought after finding him having a snog with another girl hours after their first kiss.

But she was also angry at herself for letting her think he could ever love her, but despite that she needed him, despite he was the one who had broke her heart he was the one who in the times before was always for her, and now she was alone crying because of him.

_Another shot of whiskey,_

_Can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before,_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Sirius was in his bed, small tears but still tears where in his cheek. He couldn't believe what he had just done to the only girl he loved, it took him five years to admit to himself he loved her, but she was the one to confess to him how much she loved him. That was the best day of his life; it was al perfect and unbelievable.

Until he begun to think about what the other would think about him. Everyone new Sirius Black was the biggest womanizer ever and that would hurt every girl he dated, and by all the times he was told so and he did so he was sure Marlene was going to be another "week flavor" and their friendship would be destroy.

He came to the bedroom already drunk but he was still drinking more fire whiskeys thinking that maybe that way everything would be normal and she would forget everything, but reality is always stronger, and disappointing.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I am all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost out control_

_And I need you know_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do with out_

_I just need you now._

They were the only ones awake at the Gryffindor tower and they needed each other, they were both at their highest point of depression. The best idea was for Marlene to go to the kitchens to look for ice-cream and for Sirius to go also to the kitchens but to look for more fire whiskey.

Marlene was the first one to reach the common room, but instantly Sirius was there too.

It was all dark but they even though could see the hopeless face of each other.

They both distrust their mind, but it didn't matter. They needed it other, as much as they both hate that feeling they needed each other because they love each other, and that was why they were afraid. Afraid of love and afraid of not being love.

She didn't move, she wasn't going to be the one who was the first this time to confess, she new it and Sirius too.

All he did was walk a few steps towards her and then of few seconds of hesitation he hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.

She couldn't help but start crying, as he hugged her even harder.

"I'm sorry" he said with his voice all broken and for the first time he let his tears fall freely for his eyes. "I never new I could need someone so much, I'm sor-" he tried to finish the sentence but he couldn't.

Her lips were already in his while he lean her closer to him, it felt so right for the first time kissing someone.

"I love you" she said broking apart from him "but I hate you because I need you"

**I hope you like it; it is my first fanfiction, so please review!**

**Josephine. **


End file.
